


Out of the Mouths of 'Bots

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: In which Sara and the Rogues watch another movie.





	Out of the Mouths of 'Bots

“Will you quit cheering for the volcano?” Sara hissed. 

“Why?” Mick replied, taking a swig of his beer. “It’s winning.” 

“They better save the kids and the dog, is all I’m saying,” Sara grumbled. 

“Will you both shut up and let me watch this in peace?” Snart complained. 

Sara glanced at him curiously. “OK, I get Mick liking this, but I’d have thought that one about New York City being buried in a blizzard was more your speed.” 

“This is one of the last movies to use miniatures, before all that computer generated crap took over.” 

“Mr. Snart, might I remind you that a computer is generating the film for you to watch?” Gideon reminded him sweetly. “As well as the beer and popcorn you’re consuming.” 

“Apologize, before she reminds us who generates the air around here,” Sara suggested.


End file.
